


Доверие

by Insasha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25162216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insasha/pseuds/Insasha
Summary: Всё начинается на национальных сборах.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Kudos: 13





	Доверие

Все начинается на национальных сборах.

Кагеяма в одной команде с лучшим связкой среди старших школ Мией Атсуму.

\- Тобио-кун? - внезапно после очередного розыгрыша обращается к нему Мия.

\- Хм? - отзывается Кагеяма и вопросительно смотрит на Атсуму.

\- Доверяешь мне? - спрашивает Мия.

Это чертовски неожиданно, и Кагеяма несколько секунд просто хлопает глазами.

\- Доверяю, - наконец неуверенно говорит он.

Следующий мяч Мия отдает Кагеяме.

Тобио пробивает хороший прямой съем.

\- Молодец! - смеется Атсуму.

***

В следующий раз с аналогичным вопросом Мия обращается к Кагеяме, когда они уже фактически покидают здание национального тренировочного центра.

\- Доверяешь мне, Тобио-кун? - спрашивает Мия.

Кагеяма кивает.

\- В таком случае мы встретимся на национальных, - обещает Мия.

Кагеяма, если честно, не уверен, что это так работает, но он просто кивает в ответ.

***

На национальных они, на удивление, действительно встречаются - это второй матч для непривилегированных команд типа Карасуно и первый матч для фаворитов, в число которых входит Инаризаки.

\- Я же обещал, - смеется Мия Атсуму, только встретив Кагеяму.

\- Здравствуйте, Мия-сан, - здоровается Кагеяма в ответ.

А на матче Атсуму опять подходит к Кагеяме.

\- Тобио-кун, доверяешь мне?

\- Мы соперники, - напоминает Тобио зачем-то.

\- И что это меняет? - улыбается Мия. - Ты мне доверяешь?

\- Доверяю, - сдается Кагеяма.

***

Матч Карасуно выигрывают.

А после него - Кагеяма-ничуть-не-удивляется - Атсуму опять подходит к Кагеяме.

\- Ты был потрясающим, Тобио-кун!

Кагеяма слабо улыбается в ответ - на самом деле, улыбается он редко, но похвала от лучшего связки того стоит.

Мия между тем делает комплимент Шое.

\- Я надеюсь, - говорит он, - что мы когда-нибудь будем играть в сборной вместе. Мечтаю тебе попасовать, Шое-кун. Смотрю, вы друг другу очень сильно доверяете - правда, Тобио-кун?

Кагеяма кивает.

\- Это здорово. Удачи на турнире.

***

Карасуно выигрывают весенний.

А где-то через год Кагеяме прилетает смс-ка от Мии с уже очень хорошо знакомой фразой "Тобио-кун, доверяешь мне?"

Кагеяма отвечает "да", и в ответ приходит еще одна смс - "тогда мы встретимся в сборной!"

Приглашение в юниорскую сборную U18 приходит ему на следующий день.

Атсуму, как выясняется, тоже.

***

Через несколько дней после прибытия на тренировочную базу в качестве игроков U18 они крупно ссорятся - Кагеяма не помнит, что послужило причиной.

После ссоры Кагеяма перестает общаться с Мией и на его "Тобио-кун, доверяешь мне?" впервые отвечает "нет".

На лице Мии - шок, недопонимание.

И все искреннее.

И это первый раз, когда Кагеяма видит плачущего Мию Атсуму.

При этом Кагеяма понятия не имеет, что ему делать - причина той ссоры сто процентов возникла из-за Мии, поэтому он сам во всем виноват, а успокаивать Кагеяма умеет из рук вон плохо.

На следующую тренировку того дня Мия не приходит.

Кагеяма не думал, что Мия может настолько расстроиться из-за одного его, Кагеямы, слова.

Он включает телефон и пишет Мии:

"Извини, если я что-то не то сказал или сделал"

И добавляет:

"Я ответил "нет", потому что был зол"

Первое сообщение Мия подчистую игнорирует, а в ответ на второе присылает недоверчивое "правда, Тобио-кун?"

Кагеяма и сам понятия не имеет, правда это или нет - все же он никогда не задумывался, доверяет ли он Мии на самом деле, просто отвечал "да" на его вопрос о доверии и наблюдал за последствиями.

Поэтому он отправляет Мии честное "я не знаю"

На ужин Мия приходит.

\- За такие выходки тебя могут отчислить из сборной, - сообщает ему тренер.

Атсуму, кажется, все равно.

***

Постепенно Кагеяма сближается с Атсуму еще сильнее - помимо сборной они играют в одной команде и даже снимают квартиру вместе.

Окружающие из-за этого окидывают их многозначительными взглядами, но когда бы это Кагеяме не было все равно до мнения окружающих.

Сейчас они с Мией сидят на кухне - Кагеяма изучает в телефоне волейбольные новости, Атсуму занимается чем-то своим.

\- Тобио-кун?

\- М? - Кагеяма отрывается от телефона и вопросительно смотрит на Мию.

\- Доверяешь мне?

\- Доверяю, - соглашается Кагеяма.

Атсуму наполняет стеклянный стакан водой, распечатывает одну неизвестную таблетку из блистера и бросает ее в стакан.

Таблетка быстро растворяется, и Мия ставит стакан перед Кагеямой.

Что это за таблетка, Тобио не знает.

Но он уверен, что Мия не желает ему смерти.

Поэтому Кагеяма берет стакан и залпом выпивает содержимое.

После чего вопросительно смотрит на Мию.

\- Что это была за таблетка?

\- Плацебо, - усмехается Мия и показывает упаковку из-под блистера. - Просто сахар.

Он треплет Кагеяму по голове, забирает у него стакан, споласкивает его под водой из-под крана и выходит из кухни.

Кагеяма провожает его задумчивым взглядом.

***

У них идет ожесточенный матч против сборной Китая за первенство в чемпионате Азии по волейболу, и сборная Японии вроде как выигрывает.

\- Тобио-кун, - Мия подходит к нему спереди, поправляет его челку. - Доверяешь мне?

\- Доверяю, - подтверждает Тобио.

Следующий мяч, принятый Комори, Атсуму направляет Кагеяме.

Тобио уверенно пробивает прямой съем и приносит сборной Японии еще одно очко.

\- Молодец! - искренне радуется за него Мия.

А после матча - который они, кстати, выигрывают и получают золото - Кагеяма сам подходит к Атсуму.

\- Мия-сан?

\- М? - Мия оборачивается и с любопытством смотрит на Тобио.

\- Я всегда доверял, доверяю и буду доверять вам, - твердо чеканит Кагеяма.

Мия улыбается.


End file.
